


I'll Keep You Cozy

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, clint barton is a great father, clint's got her, cuddling buddies, i've got u kiddo, kira barton gets sick, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Kira Barton gets sick and it's Soft! Clint to the rescue.





	I'll Keep You Cozy

Kira woke up the next morning with a headache. Not just a headache, but her head was pounding. It hurt to open her eyes, and it sure as heck hurt to close them. Her body felt entirely sore and her legs screamed in protest at the slightest movement. 

 

She felt so tired and she just wanted to sleep. But closing her eyes hurt. She glanced over at the clock. 5:30. Half an hour before her usual time to wake up.  _ If I get an extra half hour of sleep then I should be okay. _

 

And when Kira woke up to her Papa gently prodding her, her whole body hurt even more. Her head felt like someone whacked her with a hammer. She groaned, “Papa, my head hurts.” Clint placed a hand on Kira’s forehead, gently rubbing it. It felt strangely warm. Clint spoke kindly, “Let me get the thermometer okay Canary?” Kira weakly nodded, stifling a groan. 

 

Her Papa was back within a few minutes with a thermometer in hand. He placed it in her right ear. 101.5. He then placed it in her left ear. 103.2. Clint gave a sympathetic nod, “Kiddo, looks like you’ve got a fever. No school today.” 

 

Kira nodded, “Papa, my head hurts. A lot. Like someone played Whack-A-Mole with it.” Clint nodded, “Alright, you want to rest up in my room with me?” Kira slightly nodded, “Can you please carry me? Hurts everywhere.” Clint nodded, placing his arms under Kira’s neck and knees as he carefully lifted her up to his room. 

 

Once he got there he gently set her down on the covers. Kira weakly tugged on his hand, “Sleep with me?” Clint smiled as he slid in under the covers, “Get some rest kiddo, I’m right here.” He wrapped an arm around Kira as she curled into his side. 

 

Clint stroked his daughter’s head lightly as she slowly dazed off into a somewhat comfortable sleep. Clint didn’t dare leave the twelve-year-old alone, Kira liked to “cling” to her Papa whenever she wasn’t her usual self.  

 

A little bit later Kira woke to her father gently shaking her awake. He spoke kindly, “Kiddo, you got to eat a little bit so you can get better.” Kira huffed pulling the blankets back up, “‘m sleepy.” Clint nodded, gently stroking her arm, “I know bud, just a little bit? And then we can go right back to bed.” Kira nodded and begrudgingly got up. 

 

Clint gave one of his iconic dad smiles, “That’s a good girl.” He gently patted Kira’s head. He fed her a few spoonfuls before she took off to the bathroom. And then Clint heard the sound of retching and immediately entered the bathroom. 

 

He kneeled down on the cold, tiled floor, rubbing soft circles on Kira’s back. He held Kira’s shoulders to keep her from sticking her whole head in the toilet. He rubbed her back until he felt her body collapse back and lean into him. Clint unraveled some of the toilet paper and used it to wipe Kira’s face. 

 

He asked worriedly, “You done?” Kira slowly nodded not trusting herself to speak. Clint nodded, “That’s alright, we’re going to get you back to bed alright?” Kira nodded, letting her father scoop her up and carry her to the bed. 

 

Clint slid in back under the covers, wrapping his arms around Kira, gently rubbing his finger against the side of her cheek, “Get some rest kiddo, I’ll keep you cozy alright?” 

 

Kira sleepily nodded as she leaned into her Papa’s side, “I know you will Papa.” 


End file.
